


Those Who Can't Do, Teach.

by Astrid_Novalie



Series: Sleepover [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Yoongi spends a few nights at the Seventeen dorms where the members meet Woozi.(Sequel to Sleepover)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I shut myself away all day and night reworking my english on this chapter and I can say that I'm much happy with the way this turned out. I'd hoped to get this out a lot quicker for you guys, but I didn't expect it to be this quick! Still, I'm very happy. Even though some parts may look the same I wouldn't suggest skimming because I've taken out little things here and then and I've also changed who said wait.
> 
> It's now four in the morning so I'm going to get what little sleep I can in three hours before work! I'll reply to comments after!
> 
> Thank you all for your endless support!
> 
> Love,  
> A!

He was falling. The first thought that came to mind was that he was having one of those dreams where you fall off the edge of cliff and your whole body can feel it in real life, but when he hit the floor with a _thud_ and pain shot up his arm he knew he wasn’t dreaming. So much for that protective railing. Jihoon wondered if Yoongi could get his money back on that. Did a satisfaction guarantee warranty include twenty-one year old man babies? Probably not.

Jihoon pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his injured, but thankfully not broken, arm as he surveyed the room; everything was different. Where was Uncle Jin’s shelf full of toys he wasn’t allowed to touch? Where was Appa’s bed? Where was his X-men blankie? He caught a small glimpse of yellow hidden in the plain sheets that were tangled around his legs. Oh! There it was. He freed the blanket from the sheets and used the silky understand to rub his cheek with.

“Jihoon? Are you okay? When did you get back?”

Jihoon stilled and his head jerked toward the voice to see Jeonghan sitting up in his bed with a book in his hand and Dino sprawled out in his lap. That was odd. What was Jeonghan and Dino doing here? Wait, where was _here?_ Jihoon scratched the top of his head and looked around the room once more. The familiar sightings suddenly connected in his brain and he realized he was back in his dorm. Eyes going back to the pair on the bed, Jihoon watched the two as tears filled his eyes. The realization that Yoongi ditched Woozi here and left without saying goodbye to him hit him hard.

Suddenly, Jihoon couldn’t see past his tears and he felt a heavy weight in his chest. Had he done something wrong? Was his last tantrum too much for Yoongi? Was it too much for the rest of Bangtan? Maybe they’d just been pretending to like him all weekend.  
  
He couldn’t deal with this. Woozi needed to deal with it.

“Oh!” Jeonghan cooed out. He tossed his book onto his bed and gently pulled out of Dino’s grasp, guiding the boy onto a body pillow, and made his way over to the upset boy. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his friend into his lap. “Breath, Jihoon. You’re okay.”

He wasn’t okay. He wasn’t ever going to be okay again. He buried his face into Jeonghan’s chest and willed Woozi to completely take over. It was a struggle, the Little wasn’t going to come out easily it seemed.

  
“Jihoon,” Jeonghan gently chided, rubbing his back. “You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Jihoon screamed through his tears. He really wish Jeonghan would stop saying that.

“What the fuck is going on?” Hoshi groaned, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the noise. He buried his face into Mingyu’s side, the younger’s arm coming to wrap around his boyfriend.  
  
“Jihoon, it’s just a bad dream.” Mingyu mumbled, pulling the covers up over his and Hoshi’s head. “Just get back into bed.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jihoon!” Joshua growled with his hands over his ears.

“Not Jihoon.” Woozi whimpered at the growl. He silently fought with Jihoon in his head, begging the older boy to deal with this, but Jihoon had no intention of working through what he fully considered Woozi’s problem. Woozi looked up at Jeonghan with pleading eyes, begging the boy to understand. “Not Jihoon.”

Jeonghan’s brows furrowed and he brushed some of the boys bangs away from his face wishing he understood what his friend was desperately trying to tell him. Woozi sobbed at the contact and shoved his face back into Jeonghan’s chest.

“What’s he saying?” S.Coups muttered through his sleepy daze as he shuffled over to the bed and crouched down in front of two, placing a comforting hand on the upset boys back.

“I-I don’t understand.” Jeonghan shook his head as he made eye contact with his leader. “He keeps saying ‘not Jihoon.’ I don’t know what to do.”

“Want Appa!” Woozi whined. “Want Appa!”

S.Coups' head shot up and Jeonghan’s eyes went wide.

What did he say?

“Hey, little one.” S. Coups cooed. The nickname felt heavy and foreign on his tongue, but he had a feeling his friend didn’t mean his actual father and due to  the high pitched babyish tone of ‘Not Jihoon’s’ voice, the name just slipped out. “Can you tell me your name?”  
  
“Woozi.” The little mumbled, peeking out from Jeonghan’s chest before burying his face once again. “Me Woozi.”  
  
Gently pulling Woozi’s head out from Jeonghan’s chest by tucking two fingers under Woozi’s chin, S. Coups smiled as reassuring as he could. He didn’t want to give off any impression of fear or disgust with the way his friend was acting (Not that there was any.) and send him downward spiraling even more. “Okay, Woozi. We’ll get your Appa. Can you-” He swallowed thickly and licked his lips before continuing on, “Can you tell us who Appa is?”

Woozi pulled his face from S. Coups grasp and buried it back in Jeonghan chest where he whined his answer.

“What did he say?” S. Coups asked, his brows furrowed. He looked up to Jeonghan whose eyes were wide and face pale. “Jeonghan?”

“Call Min Yoongi.”

******

“Jin,” Yoongi let out a little groan as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and refocused his gaze on the road. “Answer my phone.” He commanded, adjusting his grip on the wheel.

Jin startled from his own sleep at the sound of his name being called and fumbled around the center console for the vibrating phone. “It’s Woozi.” He read from the screen before accepting the call and putting it on speaker.

“Min Woozi,” Yoongi gently scolded, knowing the little was going to be upset with him for how he handled the goodbye. “Little boy, it’s extremely passed your bedtime.”

“Yeah, uh, not so little boy here.”

Yoongi chilled at the unfamiliar voice and Jin’s eyes went wide.

“It’s S. Coups, actually. You know, this all makes so much more sense and equally no sense at the same time.” The leader offhandedly commented before remembering the reason he called. “Hey, so, Jihoon keeps screaming for his Appa and telling everyone he’s not Jihoon. The kids downward spiraling and honestly we’re all sick of hearing it. I don’t know how much longer I can keep everyone from killing him. So. I need you to come fix it.”

Yoongi cleared his throat. He could feel Jin's hand squeeze his thigh in effort to calm him down. “What makes you think I know how to fix him?”

“He asked for you personally.”

Fuck.

“I’m 30 minutes out. I’ll be right there.”

 ****  
** S. Coups ended the call with a sigh and took a minute to fully processes what the hell was happening with one of his members. Jihoon, referring to himself as Woozi, calling Yoongi Appa, talking like a baby. God, it made his head hurt.  What had gone on during his time at the Bangtan dorms? Why was Jihoon (Or was it Woozi?) screaming his head off this late at night? Why was his dongsaeng acting like an actual toddler? And more importantly, what could he do to help?

  
S. Coups massaged his temples for a few minutes more before letting out a deep sigh and making his way back to the bunks. “Hey, Yoongi’s on his way-” S. Coups’ eyes widened at the scene before him. The room was a _mess!_  
  
Woozi was perched up high on one of the top bunks. The other members were dodging attacks made by the pretend child throwing anything he could get his hands on at their heads if they got what he deemed to be too close to him.

“Jihoon!” Vernon growled out, crouching down and covering his head with his hands to avoid an attack by whatever object had just gone flying through the air this time. “You little shit! Cut it out!”

“Not Jihoon!” Woozi tried again, frustrated that no one seemed to understand him. This time he chucked a stuffed animal that has been left behind in the bed at his band mate.

“Okay!” Mingyu shouted, stepping closer to the bed with his hands in the air. He ignored his boyfriend pulling on his arm as he stepped even closer to the bed, his eyes locking with his friends whose arm was cocked back ready to throw another assault weapon if this conversation didn’t go the way he’d like. “Who are you then?”

“Me Woozi!” The little cried out in complete exasperation. God, did Jihoon really deal with these idiots on a day to day basis? No wonder he had to make Woozi up in his head. They were exhausting! He’d only been telling them he was Woozi and not Jihoon for, like, 83 light years!

“Okay.” Mingyu sighed. “Okay then Woozi. Can you come down, little guy?”

Oh. Okay. Now they were just mocking him.

Jihoon, more than Woozi, chucked a book at his best friends head.

“Hey!” Mingyu growled as he quickly dogged the attack. He pointed his finger at his best friend and his eyes narrowed as he spoke his threat. “I will tell your Appa!”

“Tell me what?” Yoongi’s voice replied coolly as he walked into the bedroom oozing confidence that he definitely didn’t feel. They’d been found out. They’d gotten the drop on them. Their dirty little secret had been exposed. He was fucking terrified. “So this is how you act?” Yoongi drew out lazily, trying to seem unamused about the whole situation. “When I’m not around to keep an eye on you?”

At the sound of the familiar voice Woozi stilled his motions and quickly dropped the next object he was about to chuck at Mingyu for the threat. Tell his Appa? What a tattletale!  His heart beat faster as the body followed the voice into the room. _Appa_. Woozi let out a shuddering breath and shook his head quickly. He flattened his body against the bed and let out a submissive whine. If he had dog ears, Woozi was sure they’d be flattened against his head.

“Look at this mess you’ve made. Look at everyone you’ve woken up. What on earth could you be throwing a tantrum about at 3 am?” The answer came in the form of a stuffie hitting him in the chest. How dare Appa ask such a question?  
  
Yoongi, trying not to growl, knowing that it upset his baby boy, clenched his fist by his side. His jaw was set tight and he raised his eyebrow at up Woozi in a dare to continue.

Woozi threw a pillow at him this time.

“You’re just begging for a spanking, baby boy.” Yoongi chuckled darkly, his smirk anything but playful at he glared up at Woozi. _Go ahead,_ his gazed challenged the little. _Act up and see what happens._

“Appa get spanking!” Woozi challenged back, feeling safe on his perch away from Appa’s hands. “Appa get time out.” He threw a blanket at Yoongi’s this time. “Appa get no tv!” He hit the mattress and scrambled up to his knees to yell over the end of the bed” No video games! No, no, no nothing!”

Yoongi tried not to chuckle in amusement. He really tried. His baby boy was just too cute even when he was being a total brat. “And why is Appa getting all these punishments?”

“You left! You left me! You left me here!”

“I told you it was a terrible plan.” Jin muttered from behind Yoongi.

“Aegi,” Yoongi sighed. Alright. So. Maybe it _was_ a terrible plan. Could he have handled their goodbye better? Yes. He fully admitted that to himself. However, was he the only one who remembered the panic attack Woozi had just by watching the clock? Was the the only one haunted by the silent screams and the gasps for breath? How much worse would that goodbye have been if he had not handled things the way he did? “It was the best way.”

“NO APPA!”

“Yes, Aegi.” Yoongi replied, his tone firm. “It was the best way.”

“Woke up alone!” Woozi cried, his breaths coming a little more frantically as he tugged at the ends of his hair.

“I know, Aegi.” The gentle coo that left Yoongi’s lips seemed to do nothing to sooth the agitated little.

“Scared! Not safe, Appa! Woozi not safe!”

Yoongi shook his head and took a tentative step toward the bunk. The action only seemed to cause Woozi distress so he took a step back even further than he’d been standing before, “You’re safe in your dorms, Woozi. I wouldn’t leave you somewhere you’re not safe. Come down so we can talk, okay?”

“Not safe.” Woozi repeated in a little whimper as he tugged his blankie against his chest. He frantically rubbed the silky underlining against his jaw as he chased some kind of comfort. His eyes looked around at all of his fellow members trying to gage any kind of reaction that they had. They all just seemed really lost on how they got here.

“Do you want everyone to leave?” Yoongi asked, following Woozi’s gaze around the room.

Woozi shook his head, leaning a little closer to the edge of the bed. “Want to go home, Appa”

Fuck. Yoongi’s heart clenched at his Little’s words. It was dangerous for Woozi, or Jihoon, for that matter, to think of the Bangtan dorms as their home. Between not being in a relationship and not even being in the same group Woozi and Jihoon both needed to think of their own dorms as the safest place for them. Their own dorm needed to be home and Yoongi’s could come second, could be a second safe place, but it could never be home.  
  
He threw a frantic look to Jin over his shoulder, the elder simply nodded his head in encouragement for Yoongi to continue.

“Woozi, I need to talk to Jihoon.” He needed to see where Jihoon was at mentally and to make sure the kids submissive mindset wasn’t running on overload. If Jihoon didn’t understand that he _was_ home than they had a serious problem. One that meant Yoongi couldn’t stay in this role anymore. That was an outcome that he could safely say he was sure neither one of them wanted.

Woozi shook his head. No! No! He was not going to send Woozi away again. Woozi wasn’t going anywhere. He clamped his hands over his ears and began to sing loudly to drown out Yoongi.

“Well.” The8 sighed. “This is going great. We’re making great progress.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Yoongi growled. They’d entered a delicate situation and Yoongi didn’t some punk ass child questioning his parenting skills. “Woozi, if you come down I’ll FaceTime Kookie.” He bargained. If anyone could help in this situation it was Woozi’s beloved Jungkook.

Woozi stopped singing at that. The little peaked over the edge, watching his Appa curiously. He had rightful suspicions about Appa’s motivies. “Call him.”

“Come down first.”

Woozi shook his head, “call first.”

“Only if you come down.”

“Call first then come down.”

“Okay,” Yoongi sighed, sometimes you just had to pick and choose your battles. “I’ll call, but you can’t talk to him until you come down. Deal?”

Woozi nodded his head.

 

Yoongi pulled his phone out of his back pocket and opened the FaceTime app. He held the phone up so Woozi could see him press the button and know that he really was calling. Woozi watched with wide and hopeful eyes, waiting for Jungkook to pop up on the small screen. The ringing seemed to last for a lifetime and Yoongi grew more flustered with every passing ring. The call eventually went unanswered and Woozi’s eyes narrowed in distrust. Yoongi was quick to call back, this time Jungkook picked up on the fifth ring.

“Hyung! I’ll fucking kill-“

“I’m with your weird little friends.” Yoongi shot out quickly, they were running on borrowed time here. He didn’t have time for whatever pointless threats a sleepy Jungkook felt the need to make. “Woozi flipped out on them and now he won’t come down off the top bunk. Make him.” He flipped the camera to show Jungkook the mess Woozi had made before showing The Little hiding in the top bunk.

“Aegi Bear.” Jungkook teased out, his sleepy voice music to Woozi’s ears.  “What a big mess you made. Why such a big tantrum, Aegi boo?”

Yoongi cut Woozi off before he could say anything. “Remember our deal, Woozi. You can’t talk to Kook until you come down.”

Woozi narrowed his eyes at Appa still not fully trusting the situation. Woozi had not been a good boy. He’d broken about 50 rules just in the past five minutes and he’d be foolish to think that wasn’t going to earn him some kind of punishment.  
  
“Aegi-Boo.” Jungkook cooed out once again, drawing the attention of the little. “Come down, please? For me? For your Kookie?”  
  
Well. How could Woozi argue with a request like that? _His Kookie._ His Kookie who saved him from a game of hide and seek gone wrong. His Kookie who caught him every time he sailed through the air and clung to Kook like a koala. His Kookie who was asking him to come down from the bed and talk to him. It took a few minutes, one where every member, whether Bangtan or Seventeen, watched with held breathes, but Woozi slowly nodded his head and made the climb back down the ladder and reached for the phone which Yoongi gladly passed off.

“Kookie,” Woozi whined at the sleepy looking Jungkook on his screen. He could see Tae Tae's hair peeking out from behind Jungkook's head. “Woozi come home. Please? Wanna come home.”

“Hyung-“ Jungkook breathed out in panic. He didn’t claim to be an expert on Littles or even the unconventional relationship his friend had with the other boy, but he did know that Woozi considering their dorm his home was not a good thing. Yoongi had put too much faith in him. He didn’t know how to fix this.

“I know.” Yoongi sighed, “just keep him calm.”

“Aegi boo,” Jungkook cooed, trying not to sound as flustered as he felt. The cooed out nickname making Woozi whine deep in his throat. “You gotta stay in your dorm. Okay?”

“Wanna come home!” Woozi pouted. He didn't understand. Why wasn’t he allowed to go home? Did no one want him anymore? Was everyone mad at him because of the tantrum he’d just thrown? Appa was always saying he was a little baby who couldn’t do anything on his own. Was he not enough of baby to throw a tantrum when his feelings were hurt and just have everyone accept that it happened because he was a child who couldn’t control his emotions?

“Hey, shush, none of that now.” Jungkook hushed, successfully warding off another meltdown. “You know that you have to stay in your dorm. Appa has to go back to his dorm. You’ve been perfectly fine in your dorm before, haven’t you? You can come back to Appa’s house another time.” Jungkook made sure to put emphasis on the fact that it was Yoongi’s home and not Woozi’s. “Now, Uncle Kookie is tired. I’m sure your friends are tired. Appa and Uncle Jin are tired and I know my Aegi boo must be so tired to have such a big tantrum. My poor little baby.”

Woozi flushed at the words. He could every pair of eyes on him and he did his best not to make eye contact with any of his fellow members. That was a humiliation he just couldn’t face.

“I want you to clean up your mess and apologize to Appa and your friends” Jungkook commanded. “Then you need to go to bed. It’s very very late. You’re going to be a tired little baby in the morning. Good night, little one.”

 Woozi mumbled out a sheepish “Good night” and watched until Jungkook ended the call. A prominent blush was on his cheeks when he finally looked up at his friends who were staring at him like he was some roadside circus sideshow. “Um... “ he started, swallowing thick. “Sorry, Appa, and Jin, and…” he made a gestured toward his friends, not wanting to name them all. “Everyone. Woozi’s sorry.”

 “You’re just overtired.” Yoongi sighed, taking his Little into his arms. “Doesn’t make throwing a tantrum okay, but Appa knows you’ve had an extremely rough night and very little sleep.” The rough night was solely his fault, Yoongi knew that. He knew this entire thing was his fault. He knew the stress that both Woozi and Jihoon must be feeling at their secret coming to light, because he was feeling it too.  “C’mon, I will put you back to bed.”  
  
Yoongi shooed the members out of the room with a glare and Jin’s help. Then he laid Woozi back in his bed. He picked the covers off of the floor and untangled them before throwing the sheet over Woozi’s body and tucking it into the mattress. He pulled the bear Jin had gotten the little out from where it was tangled in the blanket and offered it to Woozi who turned to his side and safely tucked the bear under his arm. The blankie Yoongi got him was offered next and Woozi greedily accepted it, bringing it up to rub against his cheek as he tried to relax from the nights over exciting events.  
  
  
  
“Appa is sorry too, Woozi.” Yoongi said with a small sigh. He took the comforter and threw it over Woozi’s body, making quick work to tuck it under the mattress just like he’d done the sheet. “I’m sorry how I handled our goodbye.”

 

Yoongi was concerned when he didn’t get an automatic reply, but when he looked down to see Woozi sound asleep he couldn’t help but to smile. “G’night, baby boy.” he whispered.  
  
Once he was positive Woozi wasn’t going to wake up he quickly picked up the mess that Woozi had made. Something he normally would’ve made the little do on his own, but tonight was a special circumstance and he figured they’d both be too exhausted from the nights events to do anything about the mess in the morning. He might as well use what little adrenaline he had from being found out to clean up his kids mess.  
  
Once everything was put back into what Yoongi figured was its proper place he flicked off the lights and sighed as he walked out into the living room where Jin and the rest of Seventeen were gathered, scrubbing his face. Fuck. He needed coffee. “I’ll stick around a few more minutes to see if there’s anything else I can do.”

 

“Anything else you can do?!” Hoshi questioned, his eyes going wide. “You didn’t _do_ anything. You pressed a button and called Jungkook. _He_ fixed the problem. If we knew that would’ve worked we wouldn’t have wasted useless time on you!”

“Hey!” Jin interjected. “He’s doing the best he can. You guys jerked him out in the middle of the night-“

“He left Jihoon here in the middle of the night.” Dino interjected cooley.

“Oh, like none of you have ever made a mistake?” Jin asked, his hands on his hips. “Remember who you’re speaking to Maknae.”

“If I knew he’d react like this I would have done things differently. I thought it’d be hard on him to have a big goodbye.” Yoongi sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry.”

“Yoongi, you had no way of knowing. Don’t let these idiots-“  
  
“Idiots?” Joshua protested. “I’m not sure either one of you are in the position to be calling any one of us any names.”  
  
“And I don’t think any of you are in any position to be such judgemental little bitches.” Jin growled out, more than a little tired of the blatant disrespect coming from the group. “The problem had already been started when we got here. We fixed your mess!”  
  
“Our mess?” Jun scoffed, looking over to Seungkwan with disbelief in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he mocked as he looked back to Jin. “I didn’t realize we were the ones who dumped him here in the middle of the night.”  
  
“He wasn’t screaming and crying when we left him!”  
  
The voices continued to rise as each person tried to shift blame to the otherside. Yoongi stayed quiet as he listened to each argument and took every ounce of blame onto his own shoulders. Woozi was his little, his responsibility. It didn’t matter who handled what in whichway. Yoongi should’ve known better. Just like he should’ve known that the yelling was going to cause Woozi to wake up.

“Appa?”

The yelling came to a sudden halt and everyone turned to see the scared Little standing at the end of hallway Steiff clutched tightly to his chest and that damn blanket rubbing against his cheek. Yoongi was more than ecstatic that the blanket could calm Woozi down, but his heart broke every time he saw Woozi rubbing it against his skin, knowing what the action meant.

“Aegi.” Yoongi breathed out. He crossed the room in three steps and brought the boy to his hip. “Aegi, why aren’t you sleeping?” It was a stupid question. Yoongi knew exactly why Woozi wasn’t sleeping.

“Yelling Appa. Don’t ‘yike it.”

“I know you don’t.” Yoongi sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down, helping Woozi to straddle his lap. He gently pried the blankie from Woozi’s grasp and draped it around his body, leaving enough material for Woozi to rub against his face. “Sleep now. It’s okay, your Appa’s got you. Woozi’s Safe.”

It didn’t take Woozi long to relax at those words and he tucked his head in his familiar position of Yoongi’s neck. No one dared to speak until Woozi’s breath evened out.

Once he was sure that Woozi was asleep, Yoongi looked up and addressed everyone in the room with a deep gaze. He could fake confidence until he made it. He didn’t need these little shits to like him. Hell, he didn’t even need them to respect him. His main focus was keeping Woozi safe and asleep. “We need to keep our voices down.” Yoongi said sternly, falling deep into his Appa role. At the way Jin stiffened next to him, Yoongi could tell that he was practically oozing with Alpha and Appa written all over him. “I don’t mind having a discussion with you all, but Woozi spooks easily at loud noises.”

“You talk like he’s two different people.” Mingyu said.

“In his mind, he is.” Yoongi explained, not making eye contact with any of the members in front of him. He kept all his focus on the sleeping baby in his arms. “You all know Jihoon, but I, and my group, we know Woozi and on a good day Woozi is about a three to six year old who loves Jungkook and picture books and sucking his thumb.”

“And calls Yoongi Appa.” Jin supplied.

“Then there’s that.” Yoongi tilted his head in Jin’s direction. “I-“ he cut himself off. Maybe he didn’t need these kids approval, but he knew Jihoon did. He had to make sure these idiots could keep Woozi safe “I don’t know much about Jihoon, but I know Woozi. If you guys help me learn about Jihoon than I can help you learn about Woozi, if that’s something he wants.”

“No one's forcing you to accept this.” Jin added, looking at a few of the apprehensive faces. “But, comments and opinions will be kept to yourself. No one is going to parade it in front of you if it truly makes you uncomfortable, but not a single person of Bangtan will allow you to fuck this up for Woozi.”

“Jungkook would personally destroy your lives.” Yoongi tacked on.

“Can we-“ S.Coups swallowed thick as he looked around at his group. Everyone had a different expression and he couldn’t tell what a single person was thinking. “I think a lot of us have questions. Can we ask them?”

Yoongi nodded at the leader, “Some. I don’t want to exploit too much of Woozi’s privacy without Jihoon’s permission.”

“We accept that.” He looked his members with a no nonsense gaze and turned back to Yoongi. “I’ll go first. How long has this been going on?”

“I can’t speak for Jihoon, but I’ve only been apart of this for a few months.”

S.Coups eyes bulged out of his head. Months? Jihoon had been walking around like this for months and he hasn’t noticed? What the hell kind of leader was he?

“Hey,” Jin cooed, using the same gentle tone he’d use with a Little. “Don’t beat yourself up. Little’s are very sneaky things. It’s quite possible that he didn’t even show you any signs, okay?”

“I keep him pretty placated.” Yoongi reassured the leader. “Like Jin said, he probably never showed any signs of struggle. I keep Woozi on a strict routine with things like a bedtime and a bathtime. I work around your late nights with naps and FaceTime calls. Woozi has chores he has to do even when he’s Jihoon. I keep him very grounded. A lot of what we do is over FaceTime or texting and we’ve never had more than a quick face to face meeting at an award show or grabbing lunch. Never anything over night like this where he could be Woozi for more than a few hours at a time. I’m pretty sure that’s what set this tantrum off, Jihoon didn’t want it to come to an end.”

“So… Are you’re dating?” Dino asked.

Yoongi tried not to fluster at the question. This weekend the line of their relationship had been blurred and maybe they should have a talk about that, but Yoongi was avoiding that as much as possible.

“No, I just provided a safe escape. I’m like a baby sitter. I can plan some activities, but for the most part I just let him do this thing while keeping a watchful eye. It’s not a sexual thing. It’s just a...” He didn’t really know what it was. “It just helps him.”

S.Coups regarded Yoongi with a far off look. If Jihoon needed a safe escape, than he wanted to be able to provide that for his friend. Yoongi couldn’t be around all the time. He was apart of one of the most popular Kpop groups there was right now. He toured in America for crying out loud. He wasn’t going to always be there when Woozi needed him. S.Coups pulled his gaze from Yoongi then looked around at his group, “Everyone but Jeonghan, get out.”

There was a few seconds of confused silence before the soft murmurs grew into loud buzzings of protest against the order. A death glare from Yoongi quickly shut them all up. If any of them woke Woozi he’d personally end them and then he’d get Jungkook out here to finish the job twice over.

“I’m pulling the leader card.” S.Coups whispered out harshly. “Get out!”

The members looked around at each other. They obviously didn’t want to be excluded from a conversation that affected them, but they knew better than to argue against the leader who could tack on extra practices or make them run laps or other ways to make their lives hell. Reluctantly everyone but Mingyu filed out, the boy stayed with his arms over his chest. “He’s my best friend. I’m not going anywhere.”

S. Coups Knew better than to fight it. With a roll of his eyes he turned back to Yoongi. “I want to learn more about Woozi. I want Jihoon to feel safe to share this side of his life with us. I’m impressed that you’ve been able to keep up with it this long, but nights like tonight are going to happen again and you won’t be 30 minutes away to come fix it. Mingyu's fuck boy may have made a snarky comment,” S.Coups ignored the low grow that came from Mingyu’s throat.  “But I can promise you not a single one of us would’ve thought to call Jungkook.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Like I said, I can answer more questions when Jihoon-“

“No!” S.Coups protested in a harsh, but quiet whisper. “No questions. I want to experience the real thing. Hands on training, if you will. If this helps him then I need to know how to keep him safe and I need my members to know how to keep him safe. I don’t want to speak for Jeonghan, but I saw the way he handled Woozi’s meltdown. He was the first one on the scene and I think he and I could really help him when you’re not around. Jeonghan and I will be the main caregive-“

Yoongi growled at the choice of words. Like fucking hell they would be! This little shit for brains thinks that just because he cooed a few words and rubbed Woozi’s back he could call himself Woozi’s caregiver? Please. Let’s see how he felt about that when it’s two in the morning and Woozi has a temperature of 100.2 and is projectile vomiting on him or when Woozi and Jimin decide to turn his living room into a WWE wrestling ring. He couldn’t even console Jihoon during a simple nightmare. He really wanted to call himself Woozi’s caregiver?  
  
Yoongi took a deep breathe at the feeling of Jin putting a settling hand on his shoulder. The elder made sure Yoongi wasn’t going fly off the handle before he regarded S. Coups, “that word means something different in this world. It’s a title and that title belongs to Yoongi.”

“I’m sorry.” S.Coups said in earnest. The last thing he wanted to do was make it seem like he was trying to take away the months of hard work that Yoongi had done with Jihoon/Woozi. “I’ll remember. I’ll learn. Anyway, we’ll be the main...sitters? I don’t know what we’d be called, but I want the others to learn too. I’m not trying to take anything away from you, Hyung. I just want to help my friend.”

Yoongi could respect that and although the other kid had yet to speak up, Jeonghan seemed to have the same sentiment. He was glad that Woozi would at least have these two to help look after him, but it wasn’t like he could make this decision. “This is all up to Jihoon, I’m sorry but I have no-.”

“Yoon-“ Jin breathed out, his eyes flickering to Yoongi’s lap.

“I know.” Yoongi grimaced, his eyes slowly fluttering shut as he let out a shaky breath trying to control the panic surging through his body. He could feel the warmth before Jin even pointed it out. “This isn’t going to go over well.”

“Did he just-“ Mingyu gasped, ignoring the glare from S.Coups that told him to shut the fuck up.

“Hey,” Yoongi barked, drawing attention from the leader. He searched S.Coups face for any kind of disgust and when he found none he drew in a deep breath. This wasn’t a choice that he should be making for Jihoon and in a situation so delicate he knew he shouldn’t be asking for outside help. However, this was the best situation he could think of for seeing if the kid was really ready to put his money where his mouth was. “You want hands on experience? Let’s see what you’re made of.”

S.Coups gulped, but he nodded his head nonetheless completely determined to show Yoongi that he was serious about wanting to be a helping hand.

Once he got the go ahead, Yoongi disregarded the others in the room in favor of the boy in his lap.He lightly trailed his fingers up and down Woozi’s spine as his whispered softly into the little’s ear. “Woozi?” He sang, running his fingers through the boys hair. “Honey, let’s get you cleaned up.”

The boy in his lap moaned against Yoongi's chest, pushing his face against the elders left pectoral.

“Come on, love.” Yoongi cooed once again, doing his best to refrain from calling Woozi a baby during such a delicate situation. He was sure that once Woozi had realized what had happened that the pet name would only make matters worse. “Up, up”

Wet. That was the first thought that came to Jihoon’s mind. He felt wet. He also felt a pleasant warmth, but it was quickly fading into something cold and sticky against his thighs. He didn’t like it.

“Yoongi.” Jihoon whined, rubbing his face back and forth on Yoongi’s chest obviously annoyed a being woken up.

Yoongi didn’t know whether to be relieved or alarmed that it was Jihoon who was more of mind. If this ended up causing Jihoon panic than he could use the fact that he was Appa to help Jihoon slip, but he had a feeling that if both Jihoon and Woozi processed the fact that they had wet themselves the panic would be tenfold.

“Are you sure that’s my name, kiddo?” He had to be sure of Jihoons mental state. There was a certain way to handle this situation depending on who took over.

Jihoon grumped, “not little.”

“No? You’re not Appa’s little man?” Yoongi scrunched up his nose at his own choice of words. Little man didn’t have the same ring to it as Appa’s little baby. This was so much harder when he couldn’t fully remind Jihoon just what a baby he really was.

“Yoongi.” Jihoon whined again. It was more of an annoyed whine than a submissive one.

“Ji,” Yoongi sighed. The urine seeping through his own clothes was starting to become cold and uncomfortable. Plus, the full realization that he had been peed on was starting to get to him and he’d be lying if he acted like that didn’t gross him out just a little even if Jihoon hadn’t meant too. He was sure the feeling of urine on Jihoon’s own body was even a little gross. He didn’t have the time it’d take to get Woozi to appear. The longer they waited the more chance they had of Jihoon getting a rash, so he’d just have to make due. “Come on, Jihoon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

There was another whine.

“Come on, love. You’ve had an accident. You’re wet.”

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open. **Wet** . He had an _accident_ and he was _wet_. Chest rising and falling with an oncoming panic attack, Jihoon quickly lifted his head and locked eyes with Yoongi, who appeared calm and collected.

“It’s nothing to get upset over.” Yoongi said, his tone bored in efforts to make Jihoon feel like this wasn’t a big deal. “It’s just a little accident.”

Jihoon took in a deep breath before looking down to the large wet spot on the front of his pants. This definitely wasn’t a ‘little accident’ by any means. He’d pissed an entire river. He also took in the spot that was half on Yoongi’s shirt and half on the front of Yoongi’s pants. A few escaped droplets had made a puddle on the floor and the sight of the puddle made Jihoon’s stomach turn.

“Appa.” He whined. He still wasn’t fully Woozi, but he needed Yoongi in Appa mode in this moment no matter what headspace he was in.

Yoongi took the hint fairly quick. “I know, love.” The pet name would work for either boys. He'd let Jihoon choose who he wanted to be and when. “I know you’re very upset. I’m sorry that this happened to you. Can I please get you cleaned up? Appa doesn’t want you to get a rash.”  
  
When Jihoon made no sign of moving or even answering, Yoongi readjusted his grip and made to stand, Jin quickly coming to shoulder some of Jihoon dead weight. “C’mon.” Yoongi whispered once he was on stable legs. “No use crying.”  
  
“I’ll go get some towels and clean that up.” Jeonghan muttered as S.Coups stayed rooted to his spot unsure of how to help.  
  
The thought of his friend cleaning his piss off of the floor only made Jihoon cry harder. Why? Why did this have to happen? And why did it have to happen here? He could’ve shouldered this happening at the Bangtan dorms where he didn’t have to see those people every day. He didn’t know how he was going to face S.Coups or Jeonghan ever again. “I’m sorry.” Jihoon wailed, allowing himself to be carried to the bathroom. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Hey.” Yoongi presses kisses into Jihoon’s temple. Yoongi could recognize the signs of another panic attack coming on.  He could see the battle that Jihoon was having with Woozi in his head. He didn’t blame either boy for not wanting to be the one to deal with this situation. “Jihoon,” he whispered out, running his hands through the damp pink locks.  “Do you need help with Woozi?”

Jihoon nodded his head. If anyone could pull Woozi out then it’d be Yoongi. Jihoon didn’t want to deal with this. No, Jihoon couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t deal with Yoongi’s soft touches and Jin’s reassuring coo’s. He didn’t want to see or hear the other Seventeen’s members reactions. He needed to hide behind Woozi. He needed the toddler to protect him.

Yoongi swallowed hard in anticipation of his next question. He hated to cause Jihoon any further embarrassment, but he knew there was only one sure fire way he was going to get Woozi out of Jihoon’s head. “Can I call you baby without you taking offense due to the situation?”

A pink tinge took over his cheeks, but after a moment of hesitation Jihoon nodded his head.

Yoongi threw a look over his shoulder at the two Seventeen members who looked completely helpless. Mingyu was a useless lump of nothing and definitely wasn’t going to be any help to the situation. However, Jeonghan had just finished cleaning floors and was fretting over the situation with Jin who reassuring his fellow Eomma that Jihoon would be just fine. S.Coups was an idiot, maybe not a useless idiot since his heart seemed to be in the right place, but he was still an idiot. Jeonghan, however, that kid was just fine in Yoongi’s book.  
  
With two fingers tucked under his Little’s chin, he lifted Jihoon’s head to look at them too. “One last thing.” He whispered gently. “Can S.Coups and Jeonghan help too? They want to learn, Ji. They want to help you and Woozi. Can they help?”

Jihoon shook his head a little too hastily without really thinking of his answer. The question was loaded with more than just them helping in this situation and he knew that, but he didn’t need anyone witnessing this embarrassing moment and that was all he could focus on right now.

“Hey,” Yoongi cooed, smiling graciously when S.Coups brought over the X-men blanket and handed it off to Jihoon, who hesitantly took it into his grasp and rubbed the yellow silk against his chest, before quickly retreating to give the Little his space. Maybe he wasn’t a total idiot after all.  
  
Yoongi brushed Jihoon’s bangs from his face, “no one's going to make fun of you. Appa and Uncle Jin won’t allow it. They want to learn how to help you when Appa and your Uncle’s can’t be around. Doesn’t that sound nice? You don’t have to make a permanent decision right now, but I think we should let them help, baby.”

It didn’t sound nice. It sounded like he was setting himself up to be humiliated for the rest of his life. Still, he trusted Appa and he trusted Yoongi, so he reluctantly nodded his head quickly burrowing his face in Appa’s neck after.

“Good boy.” Yoongi whispered softly, “I’m so proud of you.” He pressed a small kiss to the Little’s forehead before throwing a look over his shoulder. “Hey, kid!” Yoongi huffed out toward S.Coups, the leader startling a little at the guffness of Yoongi’s voice. “You’re on. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I ran into some serious writers block with the story. Do you know how hard it is to write a story with 15 characters? It's been a struggle to make sure all the members are getting the spotlight they deserve. Thank you all so much for your patience with this update! Hopefully the next won't be such a long wait!

There was a battle going on inside of Jihoon’s head as he tried to turn the motifying situation over to Woozi to deal with. The Little, however, was more than happy to sit back and let Jihoon deal with the shame of their accident and that’s how Jihoon came to be sitting on the counter with Jin gently stripping him of his wet clothes while Yoongi ran him a bath and S.Coups watched awkwardly from the doorway waiting to be told what to do.  
  
“Alright, baby boy.” Once he’d deemed the temperature of the water fit for Jihoon and Woozi both, Yoongi took their hand and guided them off the counter leading them to the tub. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Yoongi turned toward S.Coups and motioned him forward.   
  
“Yoongi?”   
  
Yoongi didn’t miss the panicked eyes that Jihoon was looking up at him with. Those beautiful brown eyes that held so much fear at the situation, but also held so much trust for Yoongi. He was Appa. That may seem like responsibility for a lot of people, but for Yoongi that was trust. Trust the older man never wanted to break. “Hey, I’ve got you, right? I’d never let anything bad happen to you, would I?”   
  
Jihoon shook his head no.   
  
“And Appa wouldn’t let anything bad happen to his baby, right?”   
  
Another shake of the head.   
  
“Then Relax. Appa has you.” Yoongi whispered, running his hands through faded pink locks. “Appa has both of you.” Yoongi never let his eyes tear away from the other boy’s as he motioned S. Coups further once again.   
  
Coups followed on shaky legs and when Yoongi ordered him to kneel by the tub he dropped down hard and fast. He just knew there were going to be ugly bruises on his knees tomorrow morning. He watched Jihoon’s untrusting eyes track his every movement and he tried to appear more confident then he felt.

 

“You ever give a kid a bath before?” Yoongi’s mumbled out to him as he shuffled things around their tub. Every now and then he’d mumble something out to Jin who’d turn to Jeonghan and his fellow member would go running out of the room only to reappear with what Yoongi needed. The chain of events distracted Coups from answering but he eventually found his voice again, “um. I’m the youngest.”

 

Yoongi grunted in response and gave Jihoon, (well, S.Coups thinks it’s Jihoon, he’s still not sure how to tell the difference yet,) a shampoo bottle to play with. Jihoon didn’t seem all that interested and just watched as it floated on the water, pushing it around with his finger.

 

“I. Um. I have a dog?”

 

Yoongi snorted out a laugh and he handed Coups a wet washcloth with some soup on it. Coups took the cloth with fumbling hands and blushed at the loud splash it made when it hit the water. Coups fished it out with a sheepish sorry at Yoongi, but he couldn’t help but smile as Jihoon (Woozi?) squealed in delight and smacked his hands against the water.

 

“Woozi!” Yoongi warned before turning back to Coups. “Washing a child is a lot like washing a dog. You drop your focus for a second and they’re gonna jump out of the tub and go running down the hall.” Yoongi tilted his head toward Woozi expectantly and Coups shakily reached out to start rubbing soapy circles on the boys chest.

 

“Relax” Yoongi whispered out. It was for Jihoon’s benefit, but Coups couldn’t help seek solace in the comfort as well.

 

“Is the water okay, Wooz?” Coups stuttered out. He figured it would be. He assumed Yoongi wouldn’t let the boy in the tub if it was too hot. He cupped some water in his hand and splashed it onto Jihoon’s chest to get the soap off before moving to clean off his arms.

 

“Fine.” Jihoon mumbled before looking up at Yoongi with uncomfortable eyes. “Appa.” The whine was low in his throat and it sounded absolutely pathetic.

 

“Stop for a moment.” Yoongi mumbled and Coups quickly pulled away, dropping the cloth like it was on fire. “Woozi. It’s okay. Appa’s here.” There was a few moments of silence before Yoongi spoke again. “Jihoon, just let go.”

 

“I can’t!” Jihoon splashed the water in frustration and Coups watched as Yoongi smiled this time rather than scold him.

 

“Really? I didn’t know big boys threw tantrums and made a mess of their bath water?” Yoongi teased, earning himself a glare.

 

“Yoongi.” There was a growl in Jihoon’s voice, a warning.

 

“Hey,” Yoongi held his hands up in the air. “I’m just saying.”

 

“Yoongi.” Jin spoke up from the doorway. “Do the thing.”

 

Yoongi licked his lips at the suggestion. He knew what Jihoon’s reaction was going to be, but he watched anyway as Jihoon’s face went pale with humiliation and his eyes widened.

 

“Yoongi!” He breathed out in a panic. “No. Please. Not here. Not in front of them.”

 

“Baby.” Yoongi drew out, a tight smile was on his face as he tried to hide his smirk. “My sweet little baby.”

 

Jihoon whined in protest.

 

“My little baby boy. Look at you. So little and helpless. Look what a mess you’ve made of yourself.”

 

Jihoon’s breath hitched in his throat. His eyes glazed over as they bore into a spot on the wall. His cheeks were flushed with red as he could feel Coups eyes on him, watching his reactions with interest.

 

“Let’s get you all washed up, baby. We’ll get Appa’s little baby all clean again. Then appa will dress you and tuck his baby back in to bed. It’s way too late for such a little baby to be awake.”

 

Woozi let out a low mewling sound and tore his gaze from the shower wall toward Yoongi. He made grabby hands at the elder, “Appa.” Woozi whined, fat tears welling in his eyes and spilling over onto his cheeks.  
  
Coups let out a breathe. Woozi. This was definitely Woozi.   
  
Yoongi pulled Woozi out of the tub and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Baby.” Yoongi breathed into Woozi’s wet net. “That’s my good boy.”   
  
“Don’t ‘yike it, appa.”   
  
“Take that up with Jihoon, baby. He asked for my help.”   
  
Woozi’s brows furrowed at that, “JiJi said no! Appa didn’t listen.”   
  
Yoongi let out a little chuckle and placed Woozi back in the bath, “You can put Appa in time out later, okay? Right now we need to finish your bath.”   
  
Woozi looked over to where Coups was sitting with a wash rag, staring at this lap to give Woozi some privacy. Coups was the one who called appa to come back to him, Woozi liked him. “No in eyes.” Woozi said, poking Coups to get his attention. “That _hurts!”_

 

“I’ll do my best.” Coups said with a very serious nod. “I’m still learning, but your appa is here to make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?”

 

“You can do it!” Woozi cheered him on happily, throwing his arms up in the air for extra support. “Woozi believe in coco!”

 

“Coco?” Coups snorted at the nickname and helped guide Woozi’s head back so he could wet the little’s hair. “Coco appreciates your trust, little one.”  
  
Woozi let out a little hum of contentment as Coups fingers began massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He had just the right amount of nail length where it scratched his head in all the right ways without hurting. Something Appa lacked since Appa always bit his nails down to the quick. “Remember, no in eyes.”   
  
“I know.” Coups whispered gently as he scooped up some of the water into the cup Yoongi handed him. He watched as Woozi’s eyes shut even tighter and his body trembled a little at what was to come. “Hey, You trust me right?”   
  
Woozi let out a hesitant little whimper. “Woozi believes in Coco!” The little reinstated, although less enthusiastically this time.   
  
“Would you rather Appa do it?” Coups asked, smoothing his thumb across the back of the boys neck. He couldn’t help the hurt feeling that flashed through him, but he’d understood. He was essentially a stranger to Woozi and the kid was right, getting shampoo in your eyes did hurt!   
  
There was a long pause before Woozi shook his head and peaked one eye open, “Coco can do it. Coco’s got this!”   
  
Coups let out  chuckle and guided Woozi’s head back, “close your eyes, love. I’m gonna pour the water now.” Coups placed his free hand over Woozi’s eyes to shield him from any stray water drops then slowly poured the water over his hair so it wouldn’t drip out too fast and run into his eyes. “There.” he whispered out once all the shampoo was gone. “See? No tears, right?”   
  
“Coco did it!” Woozi cheered, bringing a smile to Coups face.

 

“I’m gonna let your Appa finish up from here, okay little one?” Coups’s had a feeling Jihoon wouldn’t be too thrilled about him washing him _down there._ And frankly, that was above his training level.

 

“Woozi can do it!” The little cheered quiet proudly, his little chest puffing out as he took the rag and the bottle of soap.

 

“Woozi can do _some_ of it.” Yoongi corrected, taking the bottle from Woozi before the little dumped the entire contents in the tub. “Woozi has a very warped opinion on what he can and cannot do.” Yoongi informed Coups as he handed the rag back to Woozi and turned away, motioning to the three other men to do the same so Woozi could have some privacy. “He’ll say he can do it, but I promise you half that bottle would’ve been bubbles by now.”   
  
Jin nodded his head in agreement, “Rule number one of taking care of Woozi: if he says he can do it, he usually can’t.”   
  
Woozi scrunched up his nose at his uncle and appa’s words. He could do things! He’d found his blankie all on his own earlier. Okay, well, maybe that was Jihoon more than him, but still! HE could do things! He could do lots of things!   
  
“I think someone's getting embarrassed.” Jeonghan chuckled as he subtly tilted his head toward the pouting boy in the tub.   
  
“What do you think, Aegi boo? Time to get out of the tub and into bed?” Yoongi asked, his brows furrowing as the little pouted up at him.   
  
“I don’t know, can I? Since I’m so helpless and useless I don’t know if I can make such a big decision all on my own, _appa_ .”   
  
Yoongi let out a sigh, “Woozi, next time you wanna let Jihoon sass for you make sure you’re well aware that it’s _you_ who will sit in time out.”   
  
“No time out, Appa.” Woozi whined.   
  
  
“Then watch the attitude.”

 

**

“Oh you are just so cute!” Jeonghan cooed at the little boy lying on his bed wrapped in a big fluffy towel. Jeonghan was tasked with getting Woozi ready for bed  while Yoongi showered since the possibility of seeing Jihoon’s penis didn’t bother him like it did S. Coups. “You are the cutest little baby I have ever seen.” Jeonghan tickled Woozi’s tummy and the boy squealed with delight. Jeonghan couldn’t help his own laughter as he poured some lotion into his hand and began coating the little’s skin with it.  
  
“Ah Ah, no wiggling. You’re cute, but I don’t want lotion all over my sheets.”   
  
Woozi pouted as Jeonghan kept a firm grip on his hip to keep him from rolling over onto his stomach. He didn’t want to sit still or get ready for bed! He wanted to get up and play with his new friends. He’s already been put to bed three times tonight. Sleep clearly wasn’t meant to happen so they should get up in play.   
  
“There! Now. Your appa picked these out especially for you!” Jeonghan cooed as he held up the boxers and oversized shirt. “Let’s get dressed and show him how cute you are when he gets out of the shower, yeah?” Jeonghan tugged the boxers up Woozi’s legs then helped the boy sit up so he could pull the shirt over Woozi’s head. The spare shirt hit him just above the knee and Jeonghan cooed at the sight as he tickled Woozi’s tummy, “Woozi, nugu aegi?”   
  
Dino’s head shot up from where he was laying and he narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan, “Hyung?” his tone was filled with shock and hurt. Sure, he acted like he hated when Jeonghan asked him that, but that didn’t mean he could go off and do it to other people. That was _their_ thing.   
  
**

 

Yoongi walked into the room and frowned as he was met with yelling. Woozi was sat on the bed with his knees pulled to his chest and hands clasped over his ears with his eyes shut tightly. Jeonghan was stood between Woozi and the main source of all the yelling with his hands held up in front of him as he cooed at the maknae like a feral child. Dino looked the most distraught of all, his eyes were wide and wild with tears pouring out of them and onto his cheeks, his face was flushed red with anger, he jumped when spoke, pointed his finger and flailed his arms.

 

All the words got jumbled in the air but two of the most recurring words stuck out to Yoongi, “you’re _mine.”_

 

Now, nowhere in his mind did he think that Dino was a little, but he had some experience with jealous dongsaeng’s and the only way to handle them was like a tiny child.

 

Yoongi sent Jin after Woozi and made his way toward Dino with slow, careful, calculating steps. “Hey,” he whispered out, slowly outreaching his hand toward one of Dino’s flailing arms. When his fingers wrapped around the Maknae’s wrist he pulled the boy into his chest as tightly as he could, locking him into a tight hug that the younger tried to fight his way out of.

 

“Let me go!” Dino growled through his tears.

 

“I can’t do that, baby. You’re going to hurt either yourself or someone else if you don’t calm yourself down.” Yoongi rubbed small circles on Dino’s back and watched as the boys fight slowly seeped from him.

 

“I’m calm.” Dino muttered as he slumped against Yoongi’s chest, tears soaking into the elders shirt. “I got your shirt dirty.”

 

“It’s just tears. It’ll dry.” Yoongi muttered absently. “Are you ready to apologize for your tantrum?”

 

Dino stiffened, “I didn’t throw a _tantrum._ ”

 

“I see _a lot_ of tantrums on a daily basis, sweetheart. That was tantrum. What’s got you so upset?”   
  
Dino took a deep breath and launched into a rambling, long winded explanation about how _he_ was Jeonghan’s baby **not** Woozi and that Jeongan shouldn’t be going around asking other peoples who baby they were because he couldn’t _have_ another baby because Dino was his baby and you can only have one baby.   
  
Yoongi was starting to think maybe he’d been wrong about Dino not being a little.   
  
“Okay, okay, shush. No need to get yourself all worked up again.” Yoongi cooed, moving them to sit on the bed together with Dino curled up in his lap. “Listen to me. Whose baby are you, Dino?”   
  
“Jeonghan’s baby.” The Makenae muttered into Yoongi’s chest, missing the large smile that appeared on Jeonghan’s face.   
  
“Exactly. Jeonghan’s baby. And you know that even if Jeonghan looks after a new baby that you’ll always still be _his_ baby, right?” Yoong swept the bangs off Dinos face with a smile. “That just because there is a new baby in the house doesn’t mean your Jeonghan doesn’t love you any less.”   
  
“But that’s _our_ thing.” Dino huffed looking over to Jeonghan who came over and cupped the maknaes face.   
  
“And if you would’ve waited to fly off the handle at me you’d know that I wasn’t asking expecting him to say he was my baby. I was expecting him to say he was Yoongi’s baby.” Jeonghan pressed his lips to Dino’s forehead. “My jealous little dongsaeng.”   
  
“Oh…” Dino’s cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at his outburst.   
  
Yoongi let out a chuckle and he ruffled the Maknae’s hair, “It’s okay to get jealous, but it’s not okay to talk to your…” Yoongi spared a quick glance at Jeonghan over Dino’s head and raised his eyebrow questioningly. Jeonghan simply shook his head. “To Jeonghan like that, okay? We don’t raise our voice to our hyungs.”   
  
“I know.” Dino whined, wrapping his arm around his middle. “I’m _sorry_ !”   
  
Yoongi raised his eyebrow at the maknae. He knew that face of guilt anywhere and he knew it wasn’t going away without punishment. “Dino? Do you want to sit in the corner? Will that make you feel better?”   
  
The maknae nodded his head and he let a few tears come to his eyes as he looked at Yoongi who was nodding his head toward Jeonghan.   
  
“Come on, aegi.” Jeonghan cooed to the maknae, taking Dino by the hand and leading him over to sit in the corner of the bedroom. Yoongi watched as Jeonghan talked softly to Dino, the younger rubbing at his eyes and nodding his head with little whimpers. Jeonghan ran his fingers through Dino’s locks and pressed a kiss to his head before joining Yoongi back on the bed. “Sorry about that… I know Woozi hates yelling… I tried to calm him down.”   
  
“When I brought Woozi to our dorms this weekend to meet the rest of Bangtan, Jimin decided he was going to be a jealous little shit and stake his claim in me.” Yoongi chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck as he watched the Maknae sniffle and wipe his nose on the back of sleeve. “He came strolling out and plopped himself right in my lap like he _owned_ me. Woozi got so insanely jealous that he practically threw himself at Jimin and tried to claw his eyes out. So. I know a thing or two about jealous dongsaeng’s _and_ jealous littles.”   
  
“It’s not like that.” Jeonghan insisted, shaking his head as he bit his nail, his eyes never leaving Dino.   
  
“Isn’t it?”   
  
Jeonghan was just about to open his mouth to speak his protest when Jin softly rapped on the door and entered the room with a sleeping Woozi in his arms. “Sorry to interrupt.” His eyes landed on Dino and he flickered them back over to Yoongi questioningly, the Appa simply shook his head and waved him off that they’d talk later. “I didn’t hear anymore yelling so I figured it was safe to come in. This little guy fell asleep and it seems like there’s a party about to happen out in the living room so I figured he’d sleep better in his bed.”   
  
“A party?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow and looked over at the clock. “Oh no. Those idiots are all going back to bed.” He sat up from the bed and marched into the living room where bottles of alcohol and take out containers littered the floor around his members and the xbox blared from the television. Where the fuck was Coups? _This_ was not happening. Jeonghan walked toward the back of the television and pulled the plug from the wall. He was instantly met with screams of protest, but he lifted his hand and silenced them all.   
  
“Do you all know how late it is? Into bed, all of you! I don’t want to see your faces until breakfast!” He scolded with his hands on his hips as his members mutter out a ‘yes eomma’ and file back into the bedroom. Jeonghan watched them with narrowed eyes and set to work on cleaning up his dongsaengs mess before letting out a gasp.   
  
_Dino_   
  
He shut his eyes tight and prayed that Yoongi had the right of mind to pull the boy out of the corner the second he heard the members heading to the room. When all he heard in the next three minutes was silence he figured all was safe and no one saw the maknae in such a compromising position.   
  
He let out a shaky breath as he collapsed onto the couch and held his head in hands as Yoongi’s words replayed in his mind.   
  
There was no way….   


  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon hated the sun. How dare that oversized star thought it had the right to be so bright so early in the morning? There should be laws against something that is 150 million kilometers away from the earth being so annoyingly bright.

 

Letting out a little whimper, Jihoon brought the back of his hand up to rub at his eyes as he rolled his body in the opposite direction, trying to block out the harsh rays filtering through the blinds, right into a solid lump that definitely wasn’t the wall.

 

Woozi opened his eyes to see a face inches from his own and screamed.

The sound was instantly cut off into a sputtering choking sound as a foreign object was pushed passed his lips. 

“That’s enough of that.” Yoongi muttered, eyes still closed.

Jihoon whipped his head to the left to see another figure, Yoongi’s figure. His body, once tense, melted into the mattress. If Yoongi was on his left than that meant Jin was on his right. He was okay. He was safe. They were safe.

A hand ghosted over the front of Jihoon’s pants and his face flushed in embarrassment as he realized that Yoongi was checking to see if he was wet.

“You literally need nothing.” Yoongi muttered as pushed the pacifier back into Jihoon’s lips, even though he’d yet to open his eyes so Jihoon has no idea how Yoongi even knew he was getting ready to spit it out, “Go back to sleep, Woozi. Appa and Jin has a long night.”

“Not little” Jihoon muttered behind the pacifier, squirming where he laid as he to get used to the bulk of fluff between his legs. “Don’t like paci’s.” He huffed, spitting out the rubber nipple before wiggling his hips. “Off!”

Yoongi cracked an eye open, “you going to tell me if you need to potty?”

“Yoongi!” Jihoon whined, pushing his hips up.

“Okay!” Yoongi shut his eyes, skillfully reaching inside Jihoon pajama pants and unfastening the two tapes with a single hand, pulling the material from between the boys legs with one hard tug and dropping it to the floor. “Now sleep.”

“Not little.”

“Doesn’t mean Jin and I aren’t tired. Hush.” He took Jihoon by wrist and guided his thumb toward his mouth electing a whine from the little.

“Yoongi!”

“Hush.”

“Yooongi”

“Oh my god.” Yoongi groaned out with a huff, “Big you whines more than baby you.”

The chuckle from across the room informed Jihoon that Mingyu found that funny. Jihoon did not.

“I guess since the baby is up I’ll go get breakfast started.” Jeonghan muttered, gently pealing Dino off of his chest as he made his way out of the bed.

“I’m not little right now!” Jihoon huffed, kicking his leg for good measure. “And Woozi is not a baby!”

“No,” Jin cooed, his voice dripping in condescendence. “Woozi is a very big boy. I’m going to go help Jeonghan with breakfast.” He muttered to Yoongi, leaning over to press his lips to Jihoon’s cheek, causing the boys brow to furrow, then leaned over the little to press a kiss to Yoongi’s lips before pulling back with a blank stare. His brows knit together as he tries to figure out just what he had done.

Yoongi froze.

Jihoon froze.

Jin froze.

There was a thick air of tension surrounding the small twin bunk. Jin and Yoongi were staring each other down without really looking at each other. Jihoon could see the faintest tint of red on Jin’s cheeks and Yoongi looked like he was in another world. He didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it.

“C-coffee.” Jihoon squeaked out, drawing the attention of the two oldest men. “Appa wants-Yoongi wants coffee.”

“Ah, well, we can’t have a grumpy Yoongi can we?” Jin forced out a hard chuckle, a tight smile on his face as he ruffled Jihoon’s hair a little too harshly.

Yoongi’s cheeks are flaming red and Jin is avoiding all contact, face still etched in slight confusion. The air around his bed feels toxic now and Jihoon despises it. Woozi hates it even more.

He whines his displeasure. He’s about to tell the two off when, suddenly, hands are under his armpits lifting him out of bed and into the strong arms of his leader, “c’mon you.” He chuckled at Jihoon’s pout as he manipulates the boy onto his hip “Let’s go help mom in the kitchen.”

Jihoon lets out a whine at how easily manhandled he is and reached over his shoulder to make grabby hands at Yoongi who was still locked in an awkward staring contest with Jin.

“Nope, you can have Appa later. Let’s go help mom with breakfast,”

“Mom can find his own takeout menus.” Jihoon mumbled, wiggling his way over Coups shoulder to whine out for Yoongi again.

“Take out?” Jin threw over his shoulder. The look on his face was full scandal, like he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Oh.” Coups chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, uh, we don’t cook.”

 

“Oh?!” Jin gasped out. “That’s all you have to say?! Oh?!”

“Um.” Coups scratches his neck with his free hand. “We don’t...know how...?”

Jin slapped Yoongi hard on the shoulder, “you leave your child with them?”

“Ow. Don’t hit me. I didn’t know!”

“How do you children even survive?!” Jin asked, crawling over Yoongi to get out of the bed bunk.

“Take out!” Woozi cheered rubbing his belly with a, “yummy yummy!”

The room froze due to the appearance of Woozi.Yoongi could feel the nervous tension of the members who hadn’t had much time to experience the Little One, but they all laughed at his adorable baby speak and high pitched voice, breaking some of the tension in the room.

Coups laughed and tickled the boy, “That’s right! Baby boy looooooves his take out, don't you Woozi?”

Jihoon huffed and quickly dropped down to his feet, “Not Woozi.” The little mutters.

**

The kitchen was alive and buzzing with all kinds of noise as Jin walked them through the steps of something as simple as scrambled eggs. They were having a lesson in cracking eggs; Jihoon sat out the lesson as he’d decided it was more fun to smash the shell open by pressing it into the counter or by throwing it directly on the floor with a giggle. He was immediately deemed too little to be in the kitchen and was now watching a safe distance away in Coups lap, who has been banned from the kitchen as a safety hazard, pretend cooking with various kitchen tools that Jin had given the boy to keep him occupied.

“Do you even see how many shells are in your bowl? Or are you just choosing to ignore it?” Jin huffed as he painstakingly picked out the shells from Vernon’s bowl.

“You could be supportive, ya know!”

“Or you could pay attention!” Jin sassed back.

“Woozi no shells!” The little giggles, holding up his plastic bowl to show Jin who praised the little with a coo and kissed the top of his head.

“My little chef!”

Woozi beamed under the praise.

“There isn’t even anything in his bowl.” Vernon muttered, earning a very sympathetic “I know” from Jeonghan who patted his shoulder and reassured the boy that he was doing just fine.

“Coco? We wake up Appa?”

“Mmm, I think it’s best to let Appa get some more sleep. Woozi kept Appa up all night!”

Woozi huffed, it wasn’t all night! And he didn’t do it! Jihoon was the one who freaked out over a blanket.

“Big tantrum.” Woozi said matter of factly, to which coups nodded. “Woozi good boy now?”

“Woozi is being a very good boy now.”

“Even with eggs?”

“Ehhhhh.” In hindsight, giving a carton of eggs to someone who had been slipping in and out of headspace without any warning since they woke up was probably not the smartest of ideas. “Even with the eggs, but that doesn’t mean it was a good choice.”

“Woozi good boy always, just makes bad choices” The little informed Coups matter of factly.

“Oh? Who told you that, sweetheart?”

“My Kookie! Bad choices doesn’t mean bad boy! My Kookie says so.”

“Ahhh, and Kookie is very smart isn’t he?” Jin asked Woozi while throwing Coups a pointed look. One that warned him that he better remember Jungkook’s wise words of wisdom and use them accordingly. He got the hint right away.

Woozi beamed, “The smartest!”

**

Yoongi’s whole body hurt. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be stiff in the morning, they didn’t call him grandpa for nothing, but as he stretched in the small twin size bunk bed he groaned at the way his muscles screamed at him. _You idiot,_ they yelled. _You really thought putting three grown men on a little mattress was a good idea?_

He was exhausted. Between having Woozi all weekend, to Jihoon being outed to his band members, to teaching said members how to care for him, to… the kiss.

What the hell was that?

Yoongi had been lying wide awake trying to decipher the kiss. What had it meant? Was it just because Jin had kissed Woozi? Momentum and all that?

He lightly pressed his fingers to his lips.

What the hell was that?

**

Jin dropped the bags of take out onto the kitchen table with a thud and a more than disappointed sigh. The cooking lesson was a bust. He didn’t get it. He could teach Namjoon to boil water, use a knife, and yet, when it came to this silly little kid group, he was useless.

“You’re all going to the gym after this.” He huffed, looking around at the chaos as everyone fought for their container.

“What’s the gym?” Th8 asked with a mouthful of noodles.

Jin resisted the urge to smack him.

“Alright Woozi,” Jin sighed, bringing the little to his hip. “Let’s put some of this in your belly before your Appa wakes up and sees the junk I’m feeding you.”

Woozi’s brows furrowed at the mention of his Appa. He turned his head to watch the door, nose scrunching up in thought. How could Appa still be sleeping? How could Appa be okay with wasting all this extra time they now had together? Woozi didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit.

“No.” The little huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to wiggle his way out of Jin’s hold. He didn’t want to eat without Appa! He wanted Appa!

“Woozi, you begged me for this specific food from this specific place. I had to take Appa’s car without his permission to even go get it. Do you know how much trouble I’d be in if anything happened to that car?” Jin let out an agitated huff as he walked Woozi into the eating area and plopped him down on the chair. “Now, Uncle Jin said sit. You’re going to stay there and you’re going to eat.”

“No!” The little kicked at Jin’s stomach, narrowly missing the older man who had jumped back in anticipation of such an attack, and hopped off the seat, running toward the bedroom door only to be scooped up by Joshua.

Woozi let out a shriek, fully ready to fight against whoever had thwarted his plans to get to his Appa until a firm hand rested against his back, rubbing soft circles against the boys skin. “Shh,” Joshua whispered into Woozi’s ear, smirking as the little slumped against his shoulder. “Your Appa is sleeping.”

Joshua lead the boy to the table and took a seat, keeping Woozi placed firmly on his lap. He smiled his thanks as Jin slid Woozi’s container of food over his way and picked some noodles up with his chopsticks holding them to Woozi’s lips, “Open.”

Woozi shook his head.

“You can eat this or you can not eat at all.” Joshua shrugged as he popped the offered noodles into his own mouth, smirking around the metal chopsticks as Woozi glared at him for taking his food.

“Appa.” The little demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

“He’s sleeping, little one.” Jeonghan cooed. “He’ll be out when he wakes up.”

“No. Now.”

“No.” Jin wrapped his his long fingers around Woozi’s slim wrist and yanked just hard enough to pull the boys arms out of their crossed position. “ _You_ are going to listen. You’re not in charge here.”

Woozi gasped out as Jin pulled on his arm and his eyes went wide and filled with tears as the elder was actually, much to Woozi’s surprise, firm with him. Jin had never been so abrasive with him. Sure, he’d been scolded by Jin, but it was usually with light tones and soothing touches. Nothing like this.

He didn’t like.

He really didn’t like it.

So…

Woozi threw his head back and shrieked.

**

Yoongi shot up in bed at the ear piercing sound coming from the other side of the door. Momentarily forgetting that he was on the bottom bunk he hit his head as he sat up, but that didn’t deter him from throwing the covers off and rushing into the kitchen to see what was causing his baby to make such a horrible sound.

The moment he threw the door open a tiny figure came barreling into his chest. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and tiny whimpers of “Appa” left Woozi’s lips, sharp finger nails dug into his skin as Woozi tried to climb his way on to Yoongi.

“What the hell is going on?” Yoongi bellowed to the confused looking members, picking the hysterical Woozi up and settling the Little on his hip. He rubbed soothing circles on the Little’s back and nestled his cheek against the top of the boys head, humming softly to the Little One as he waited for a response.

“It’s all Jin’s fault!” Vernon cried out. No doubt getting his revenge for the cooking lesson scolding from earlier.

“It is not my fault!” Jin huffed turning to Yoongi, but not actually looking at him. “Look, he’s been a bit insufferable, yeah?”

“Well. He’s two. So.”

“Yeah, well....” Jin trailed off. He didn’t have much to say to that. The elder cleared his throat, “If you’re not going to be around then he’s got to listen to other people.”

“He doesn’t, actually.” Yoongi bit back, bringing a hand to cradle the back of Woozi’s head. “He doesn’t have to do anything. Do any of you actually grasp how traumatizing all of this has to be for him? How absolutely terrified he must be? How exhausted he must feel? How confusing and jumbled his world is?”

The room was silent except for Woozi’s little whine at the word exhausted. “No nap, Appa!” Yoongi reassured the little that he had nothing to fear by smoothing a hand down his head.

“No nap, Aegi. I promise.” Yoongi whispers.

A loud whine filled the room. Yoongi looked at Woozi in confusion, because the sound wasn’t close enough to his ear to be coming from the baby. That, and the fact that Woozi was looking somewhere else, as was the entire room, and that gaze was all on Dino who was staring at Jeonghan with wide and terrified tear filled eyes.

“Jeon…” the Maknae whispered, shaking like a leaf in his seat.

Woozi struggled against Yoongi’s hold until the caregiver loosened his grip enough for Woozi to drop to his feet. Once he was free he rushed as quick as his little legs would take him over to Dino and pulled the boy from his seat, running them both to the bedroom where he shoved the Maknae inside and locked the door behind them, pushing a dresser half way in front of the door for good measure.

“Dude….” Jihoon whispered out, ignoring the pounding on the door, the loud pleas from their group members to open up, and the threats from Yoongi as he turned on Dino who was sitting on the floor openingly crying into his knees. “Dude, what the fuck?”


End file.
